wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: The Wiggly Lullaby Show
The Wiggly Lullaby Show is a wiggles live video that was filmed in Mid 2003 but released in 2004. It is based off the Go To Sleep Jeff album. Plot *'Un-shot segment': The Wiggles introduce themselves inside the Lights Camera Action studio as peforming a concert all about lullabies at the Sydney Entertainment Centre, however, not listing the venue nor the tour. Murray, Jeff, and Anthony explain that, during an instrumental version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, a bunch of stars will fly across the stage at the top and when they start moving, the Wiggles will drive to the show via the Big Red Car. Greg announces that Dorothy, Officer Beaples, and the others are backstage preparing. *'Un-shot segment': Dorothy explains what is going on around her. (The "Wiggly Lullaby Show" becomes more obvious that it is really "Go To Sleep Jeff show" as a "Go To Sleep Jeff show" poster is seen in background) *'Song': Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (instrumental) *Stars then start flying across from left to right. *'Opening/Song': The Wiggles logo forms by letters and other parts coming in (similar to the opening of The Wiggles Movie) while Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car starts playing. *After the Wiggles introduce themselves, they explain that Little Jeff (only heard but not seen) can't go to sleep and is sad because of that, similar to how they introduce the Go To Sleep Jeff album. They then introduce Take A Trip Out On The Sea. *'Song': Take A Trip Out On The Sea *Anthony asks the audience if they want a teddy bear hug. *'Song': Teddy Bear Hug *'Song': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Jeff, as always, has fallen asleep. Wake Up Jeff! He doesn't wake up. The others realise that they should put Jeff to sleep rather than wake him. He wakes up after the song. *'Song': Wally's Dream Music *'Un-shot segment': Dorothy the Dinosaur shows her dancing skills. *'Song': Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby *The Wiggles press Captain's buttons. The first button is the fast button. The second button is the slow button. But what is the third button? Greg is about to press it when Captain Feathersword protests, as it's a very "special button" only to be pushed occasionally. Greg then introduces the audience to Captain Feathersword (or probably the the other way around) and tells him to press it. When he presses it, cannons of confetti go off. He then leaves the stage. *'Song': Georgia's Song *Greg then introduces the next song and explains to the audience that the song is a waltz that comes from Scotland. *'Song': Pipers Waltz *'Un-shot segment': Jeff appears from a curtain that leads to the stage and says he is going to fall asleep while the Music Box Dancer song with Dorothy is coming up next. The rest of the Wiggles follow and fall asleep with him. *'Song': Music Box Dancer *'Un-shot segment': Henry wonders why the Wiggles are asleep. *The Wiggles come back on stage, awake, and introduce I Love It When It Rains. *'Song': I Love It When It Rains *Anthony asks Greg how the next song goes and Greg and Murray show him. *'Song': Five Little Ducks *Dorothy and Captain talk about the next song. *'Song': Butterflies Flit (VHS version only) *The rest of the Wiggles come in and start dancing *'Song': MorningTown Ride *The Wiggles introduce Joannie Works With One Hammer. *'Song': Joannie Works With One Hammer *Jeff goes to sleep and the Wiggles start singing a song about it. *'Song': Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) *Jeff wakes up and an Irish Lullaby is introduced. *'Song': John O' Dreams (Irish Lullaby) *A Greek Lullaby is introduced *'Song': Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) *The Wiggles conclude the show with an overture. *'Song': Lullaby Overture *The Wiggles end the show. Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade live videos Category:2003 Category:2004